Shattering
by StormQueen6711
Summary: When Arthur and the knights of Camelot discovers that Merlin has magic the tension between the prince and his friends are strung very tight. But the forces of Morgarna are descending upon them and Arthur needs Merlin in the battle that is to come. Will the friends work together to defeat Morgana or will Camelot perish? AU Tag to 4X02. Please remember to leave a review! :D
1. Revelations

_Heyy guys! This is my first _Merlin_story so please tell me what you think! This is kinda just a prologue if you like. If you think this would make a good story please tell me! _

_Anyways on with the story! _

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

Couldn't believe it that the man that he trusted the most, the man that he called his best friend would do such a thing. That he would betray him like this. That he would lie to him like this.

Sure, he was happy and everything that Merlin, his manservant, his best friend, his unofficial advisor was back. But there was something... shifty... about the idiot.

The one question that kept on coming back to the front of his mind was:

_'Why is it that Merlin is the only one who survived the touch of the dorocha? Especially since he hit it straight on? Why? Why? Why, when nobody else seemed to survive?'_

It was this one question that led Arthur to his answer, his assumption and to his hurt.

Merlin had betrayed him.

Just like everyone else.

And he can only hope with all his heart that he is wrong. For once. (Or so he likes to think)

* * *

_Yaaa so thats it for today! If i get good/enough responses to this story, hopefully ill continue._

_It all depends on you!_

_Cya!_

_Storm_


	2. Spilling?

_I'm not sure about this chapter, there isnt much but im trying to write longer chappies! And ppl, thank you sooo much for those reviews, follows and favs! they mean soo much!_

* * *

When they all settled down and all of the Knights of the Roundtable, who were the most loyal to Arthur, finally fell asleep that Arthur and Merlin actually started speaking after the long silence that followed the knights falling asleep. They were one rowdy bunch of knights in the nobles point of view. And they aren't nobles to top it all off.

"You know, you don't have to give yourself up Arthur." Merlin spoke in the unyielding silence.

Arthur was quite surprised by this, thinking that all sorcerers only cared about themselves and would kill just for fun, and his next words were just as surprising considering the fact that Arthur had just discovered another traitor in their midst. Another betrayal to the heart.

He said: "I would gladly give my life for you Arthur, for the knights, for Camelot and you know this Arthur." He said it with so much conviction that he had to believe it and had to believe in Merlin. Just this once maybe he could find it in himself to open up to Merlin. Maybe then he would spill his secrets. So he said:

"And you, Merlin, know that I would do exactly the same as you. You're probably the only person who I can sort of trust right now."

He looked towards Merlin expecting to see the same glint in his eyes as the other sorcerers but instead found that Merlin's eyes were wide with pride and modesty but probably the most dominant of them all is the fear and the guilt.

It was so amazing how when he focused onto what he wanted to find that he could find it. It was just there this whole time. The glint that Merlin always had in his eyes. He had never been able to guess what it was but it was a part of who Merlin was that he ended up just taking it for granted and ignored it. At least now he understood it.

When he said nothing, Arthur continued, "Merlin, I, as Regent Prince/King grant you the right to, if I'm not there, to do and use everything that is in your power to protect Camelot, her king and her people. Whatever resources you have!"

He didn't know what to expect but he was hoping for Merlin to tell him something but he noticed that the glint of fear and guilt grew even more. But he didn't say anything.

* * *

When they got to the Isle Of The Blessed, Arthur watched Merlin closely, noting his tensed shoulders, straight as a pole posture and the tense jaw line. He deliberately, and subtly might he add, made Merlin stay about a step or so in front of him.

As they got closer to the boat he noticed the figure there give Merlin a miniscule nod that he either didn't realise or didn't acknowledge and light smirk covered the man's face.

The bought journey was insignificant but then he realised something. The closer they got to the Isle the more Merlin straightened up, his head tilted a slight bit back; not too much so that he looks arrogant but enough to look like a boy... no, a man... who knows what he's doing and is confident in whatever his area of expertise is.

When they saw the wyvern he, and his fellow knights, noticed that Merlin didn't look the least bit frightened like how Arthur usually told him he was. He purposefully strode forward past them all and made his way forward towards the gates, quickly, and made his way through.

They left Elyan, Percival and Leon to keep them off since the monsters decided they were going to keep following them through.

Based on every other quest he's ever had, he realised that Merlin was always behind him and he ended up losing consciousness before the fight was over and purposely walked behind Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine acting as their scout.

Another observation he made: there was a time when Merlin seemed to have a faint golden light lining him and as soon as he tried to look closer it disappeared. Strange.

They found the Cailleach no problem and as Lancelot stepped forward, looking very regal and knightly no matter the rough ride they just had, all hell broke loose as Merlin let out an angry yell that was also full of desperation and grabbed Lancelot and managing not to topple over as usual.

Arthur kept quiet observing everything happening around him, slinking in the shadows willing the servant and the knights to, kind of, forget about him.

* * *

_I dont think this is the best but anyways, thnx for reading and remember the reviews!_

_Storm_


	3. Argue

_Thank you sooo much for those review, favs and alerts! They're absolutely brillant! I have to say though that once more, I'm not sure about this chappie! Its definetely the longest that I've ever written!_

_Anyways, Enjoy!_

* * *

He kept watch. Seeing how his manservant/best friend-turned-sorcerer handled the situation and he must say he was in some strange was... proud... of what Merlin was doing even though he was, is, a sorcerer.

Holding on to Lancelot with what must obviously be magic, he pushed him back and Merlin, himself, stepped forwards maintaining the grip on the knight the entire time.

"So, Emrys. We meet again." She said. Well, she didn't quite say it, it sounded more like a statement to Merlin and the knights as though she didn't care about her feelings anymore. She was well past the stage of feeling anything other than the pain and the loneliness.

Merlin and the Cailleach both started circling each other and everybody saw the sudden transformation in Merlin. Instead of his usual graceless stumbling steps and the slumped shoulder, he suddenly rolled his shoulders back like how Arthur might after a long day of training, he straightened his back into his full height, lifted his chin and all of a sudden the stumbling idiot of a friend/servant disappeared and Merlin The Sorcerer was standing in front of them having completely forgotten about their audience. His steps had an oddly grace to them and his hands were always shifting at his sides as though they were ready to come up at a moments notice.

Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot watched in amazement as even his voice deepened and sounded even more powerful. There was golden electricity and light flowing through his hands and had Merlin been facing them they would have seen that his storm blue eyes were swirling with gold.

A definite sign of magic and he won't be able to get out of it this time.  
"You will not take anyone's life just for the veil." he stormed.

"The price must be paid. A blood sacrifice is what it takes to tear my veil open and a blood sacrifice is what is demanded to repair it. Those are the rules."

Merlin felt his blood boil. Those words were very similar to what Nimueh had said even though the Cailleach was a much more powerful and older creature of the Old Religion, he couldn't help it. The Old Religion demanded nothing. It was people like this that demanded these things. So he said it.

He wasn't going to hold back any longer. He can feel his magic swirling and pushing against his barriers trying to set things right, trying to escape. For the first time since he can remember in a very long time was afraid. Afraid of himself, afraid of his magic, afraid from what it might do, what he might do. He really didn't want to lose control now.

"It demands nothing! You demand it and I will not allow you to take anyone's life just to get the job that you're responsible for done!" He didn't know what he was saying but surely, the keeper of the veil should know how to deal with something like this.

"You can demand no such thing from me! You may be Emrys but have not felt what I have! You have not seen what I have! You have not the power I have!" She felt her voice waver but she would not stop.

Everyone of the audience was shocked when Merlin stepped forward slightly and there was a slight slump to his shoulders again. But that didn't stop the power radiating of him.

"And you don't have that right to demand something like this from us either!" Merlin literally screamed.

"The veil repaired until I have received my sacrifice." She growled. They all noticed the hint of hunger as her eyes rested on Merlin then moved onto Arthur.

With slight shock Merlin realised the audience was staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at him. Even Lancelot. He saw the hunger and greed hidden behind the wall of pain in her eyes and he lost all control.

He, without notice, spread his hands out beside him, palms facing out. His feet took on a stance similar to that of Arthur's when he's about to charge and his posture straightened even more and the swirling gold intensified.

Gwaine and Arthur particularly were excited to see the magic that Merlin was about to use. What they didn't expect was what actually happened.

Merlin screamed.

Arthur might have called him a girl but right then, he would have taken it all back.

The scream in itself was absolutely terrifying that even The Knights Of Camelot would admit that they were scared. The scream was so full of loyalty yet betrayal, of love yet hate, of darkness yet light, of strength yet weakness.

It was a scream that described everything yet nothing.

With it came a swirl of majestic and brilliant golden lightning that hit the exact centre of Merlin's palms.

* * *

_Sooo ya. Dont forget the reviews peeps, its like the fuel for the story_

_Cya. Storm._


	4. Golden Light

_Will u look at that! A second chapter! Thnx once again for the reviews, favs and alerts. I may be selfish to ask, but can i have more reviews? Everything is appreciated. This chappie may be rushed coz i only spent one day (i was doing it in class!) and i wasnt sure what to write. But anyways enjoy as usual!_

* * *

Everyone, even the Cailleach stopped to watch the progress of the lightning (which was a huge mistake on her part). As soon as the golden lightning hit his palms it separated into 5 different bolts each of them as spectacular as the first one.

Three of them bolted off at the speed of light towards Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine where it covered them completely in a shimmering blanket of see-through and brilliant gold light.

One of them headed straight towards the veil at the exact time that the last bolt had hit the Cailleach straight in the dead centre of her chest pulling at her.

The two bolts of lightning were attracting each other, the one at the veil had split into half, yet still connecting, each holding onto one end of the veil, the bolt that hit the Cailleach was connected to the other halves and pulling her into the veil.

With an almighty bang the two bolts smashed into each other and the Cailleach was dragged into the veil with blinding golden light.

Unable to just accept her defeat by an inexperienced warlock, no matter how powerful, she shot an enormous amount of icy air, that they all suspected wasn't just icy air, and with great reluctance went with her veil. The pain in her eyes ever the more evident.

Merlin wasn't sure what it was supposed to do and so as quickly as he possibly could, threw up a brilliant blue shield around himself but wasn't enough to stop the cry of pain that escaped his lips as it grazed his arm.

Shifting around, whilst gripping his injured right arm in his left, he saw that the three other knights were safe, the bolt having protected each of them from both the icy air and the blinding light.

He noticed that he was losing his blood very quickly, the graze was quite deep, nearly down to the bone and felt himself swaying as he attempted to grin at his friends and say: "That went well."

* * *

To say that the knights were scared would be an understatement. To say that the knights were worried would be an even bigger understatement. Some might even say that it was heading towards being a lie of all things.

They'd been scared when the lightning had come towards them, well Arthur was. Lancelot was just surveying the scene calmly while Gwaine was looking like a little child that just saw the most amazing thing in the whole entire world.

But they couldn't deny the shiver that ran down their spines as it hit them. It was soothing, warm and... loyal...It was... _Merlin_. There was no other way to explain it.

Arthur remembered this feeling though, the feeling of protection. It was a memory that had long since faded into the back of his mind and memories since he couldn't figure out the puzzle. That fateful night many years ago when he was in the caves in the Forest of Balor getting the Morteous flower for Merlin. That glowing blue orb. That was the exact same colour as Merlin's shield. That had the same swirling pattern to it.

_Of course. Mer_lin. It was so obvious. All those falling branches, flying benches, plates and the wild-out-of-control fires that always seemed to erupt at the precise moment for distraction.

Watching the lightning and its journey was amazing yet terrifying. Seeing the shimmering, circling blue-ish shield had been encouraging.

When Merlin turned around to look at them with his arm cradled protectively in his other hand had been like a stone falling from the top of the towers down onto the courtyard in his stomach.

Merlin was swaying and just standing seemed to take up a lot of effort.

When he tried to 'grin' it looked more like a grimace of pain to Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine than anything else.

Suddenly, he said something along the lines of: "T'at we't w'll." and promptly collapsed. Before he could reach the ground though, the shimmering shield dropped with him but instead of fading, it in some strange sort of way folded on itself to form a cushion underneath Merlin's head.

However, that didn't stop Lancelot and Gwaine from running up to their best friend to check on him. All of their golden shields getting sucked away from them and bashing straight into Merlin as he fell into an even deeper state of unconsciousness.

* * *

_So that's it. tell me what u think pls pls pls!_

_cyas all next time!_

_Storm_


	5. Defeat

_W.O.W! that was amazing! Thanx for all the support guys! I love it! can u keep it up please? Not much happens in this chapter, sorry about that but hopefully it gets more exciting in the next couple of chappies! Tell me if anything isn't right or if u have any suggestions coz im just making this up as i go along and i have nooo idea wats gonna happen next! Enjoy!_

* * *

Gwaine was having a panic attack. Merlin was unconscious - who was their best defence now that they knew he had magic and they were in a magical island - Lancelot was carrying Merlin so he couldn't possibly do anything whilst carrying his dead weight and Arthur had just... disappeared. He hadn't noticed him at all during the whole drama since Lancelot had tried to step forward.

Lancelot made his way carrying Merlin's limp form to the stone bench (which unknown to them, was where Morgana sacrificed Morgause) and tried to rouse him.

He was just lying there, not a single twitch. Not even when Lancelot shook him gently-ish. Even Lancelot was starting panicking.

"Merlin! Can you hear me, Merlin just give us a sign! Merlin! Wake Up!" He was starting to get frantic and when Lancelot loses his composure, then that's when you know that things are bad, like real bad.

Gwaine feels himself being pushed aside and stumbles before he regains his balance and turns around, sword unsheathed, to see who it was. And stops.

He sees Arthur, movements wild and ungraceful (which is another bad sign), as he stumbles over to Merlin's side and grabs his wrist, frantically trying to find a pulse.

Suddenly, he pinched Merlin's uninjured arm and started saying "Merlin, wake up! Come ON Merlin! Come on you stupid, clumsy, idiotic fool! Can't you ever do as you're told?! MERLIN, COME ON! WAKE UP YOU STUPID... CLOT-POLE!" by the end of it, Arthur was literally screaming his head of which managed to get Lancelot and Gwaine into their own minds since they've never seen Arthur lose control like this, especially since he became Regent, he was a lot more closed off then he used to be but seriously who can blame him?

"Arthur, we have to get him to Gaius." Lancelot said trying to keep his voice calm and soothing to try to get through to the Regent King. When Arthur turned to look at him with eyes blank of all emotion, he almost wanted to back away. Arthur was usually one to keep his face semi-blank but you always see some form of emotion in his royal cobalt blue eyes.

"Of course." he said his voice barely heard over the sounds of night and the wind.

He bent over and quickly but gently scooped Merlin into his arms making sure that he didn't jostle his injured arm and cradled him close to him, almost like cradling a baby.

Quickly they made their way to Elyan, Percival and Leon with their heads bent over ignoring their questioning stares though the other three knights got the message and swiftly led the way to the boat. This time though, all six knights noticed the remorseful glance that the boatkeeper shot at Merlin as though he didn't want this to happen anymore they did and set the boat of without asking for his usual fee or a single word to them.

Arthur sat at the back with Merlin's head in his lap, the same spot that Merlin had been sitting on when they were making their way towards the Isle. He let a single tear drop down, not sure for what. Maybe it was for his friend? Maybe it was for himself? Maybe it was for the choice that he was going to have to make? Maybe it was for what his friend might have to go through? Arthur wasn't exactly sure what it was for but never the less he let it drop, a single second of weakness.

Briskly, they readied the horses that had been tethered and at a full gallop they set off into the direction of Camelot even though they knew that they wouldn't be able to make it before the day died out.

* * *

They set camp in a decent sized clearing in the middle of the forest quarter of the way to Camelot and laid Merlin as close to the fire as they possibly could without overheating him. Even though that wasn't really possibly right now since he was nearly as cold as he was when he ran into the dorocha.

Leon, Percival and Elyan were trying to get some answers from Lancelot since Gwaine and Arthur were just sitting like guards on either side of Merlin maintaining a vigilant watch just in case anything had changed. They had tried to clean his wound as best as they could but it seemed as though it just won't stop pouring out their friend's life force, the blood just continued seeping out.

The three had learnt the basic story of what had happened in the Isle (there wasn't any real point to trying to hide Merlin's magic anymore since Arthur had just found out) and found that their loyalty and admiration for Merlin had increased even more - to risk his life like that especially since if anyone else had found out, he would find himself without a head.

There was no sign of change by the time they set off for Camelot once more. They drove their horse even harder - under the commanding, supercilious tone of Arthur that told them that this was not the time to question him and he was the superior one in the party.

The small party reached Camelot on the night of the second day and sent Lancelot - since he seemed to know the most about Merlin - ahead to tell Gaius.

Galloping into the courtyard and jerking out of their saddles, they staggered up to the Physician's rooms standing behind Arthur just in case he needed help - Merlin might have been skinnier than most but he still weighed something since it was his complete, limp weight.

Gaius turned pale as he saw his ward and surrogate son. There are no other words for the emotion in his eyes.

Terrible, terrifying, dominating fear.

He started examining him like mad. And when he looked up at them, they almost wished he hadn't since it was almost as terrifying as Merlin's lightning.

It was the look of absolute hopelessness, the look of absolute helplessness.

The look of defeat.**  
**

* * *

_So ya, sorry if it wasnt tht good, but i hope u enjoyed it! Remember, I love reviews, wht u think and i gladly enjoy reading ur advice and ideas... especially since i dont edit my work. i just type it and publish it! _

_Thnx and cyas all next time... soon!_

_Storm_


	6. Help

_I would like to thank everyone for all your support especially to chibitomdachi__ for giving me this brilliant idea of the Druids and to _Nargil_ who pointed out my text speak. This chapter isnt much but I couldn't think of anything else! Also I wont update next week coz of assessments. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

"Gaius?" Percival asked gently. With him being, probably, the gentlest and quietest of them all, was the first one to notice Gaius' expression.

Gaius turned and looked up at them all with a face that, frankly, made them all take a step back.

"Gaius?" Lancelot asked gently. He was pretty scared for his friends life and would admit it if anyone asked gladly.

"He's... He's..." Gaius stumbled, his knees knocking against each other. Suddenly they couldn't support him anymore and he found himself falling. Fast. Smoothly, Leon grabbed him while Gwaine went and pulled up one of the nearby stools and gently, they set him down.

Arthur knelt down in front of Gaius as he would for a frightened child and looked him in the eye.  
"Gaius, tell us," he said firmly, "and don't hide anything. I saw everything he did including the magic and I'm not going to do anything... yet."

Warily, Gaius took his head out of his hands, where he had placed it, and looked at Arthur with terrifying fear and worry in his eyes.

"Merlin, sire, is not a normal sorcerer and that is something that you must understand. A sorcerer requires many years of study and patience. Merlin, on the other hand, doesn't need to fulfill the first principal, he doesn't need words and study to use his magic."

"That's impossible, Gaius!" Leon exclaimed and immediately backed off when Gaius turned his haunted eyes onto him, boring deep inside almost like as though he was gripping his hand tightly.

"It is possible. Merlin is...forgive me Merlin. Merlin is supposedly the greatest warlock that has ever lived and will ever live."

This simple statement was rewarded with a large burst of exclaimations that it wouldn't be surprising if the entire Camelot had heard.

"Merlin! Are you sure?"  
"That's impossible!"  
"But Merlin?"

These were just some of the exclaimations that followed Gaius' statement. He gave them a couple of seconds before he held up a firm hand for silence.

"Arthur, you remember in the Forest of Balor and that orb, the blue one of light?" he asked.

Arthur was shocked, he hadn't told anyone about that - other than the slight hints he'd given to Morgana - and here was Gaius was confirming his doubts and suspicions about it being Merlin. He gave a slight nod in confirmation.

"That was Merlin," a simple of fact "and if you ask him about it, he'll tell you that he has no idea what you're talking about."

At their surprised and perplexed looks, he clarified further.

"He was unconscious at that time if you remember? He was dying at that moment, yet he created that guide and sent one to you and kept one with him. You know, Sire, that he would do anything to protect you."

A simple fact. A fact so simple yet it drove their loyalty to the dying warlock even higher. Not that it could help him now.

"Gaius, what do you need us to do?" Leon asked.

Gaius, more willing now for the knights' help gave them certain tasks.

"Keep him warm, fetch me a bucket of water, some blankets and new clean bandages." he ordered. He was in physician mode now and not even the King would or even could complain about being ordered.

They all set of to complete their tasks and left Arthur sitting guard next to Merlin, holding onto his wrist to make sure that there was a pulse the entire time.

Of course, there was a false alarm when Merlin's pulse had been there but was to hard for Arthur to feel through his hardened fingers. It took a while, but eventually everyone setted down to their set tasks - Gaius and Percival sifting through the many books, Lancelot carefully cleaning Merlin's wound, Gwaine wiping Merlin's forehead with a cool cloth trying to bring down the fever. Leon and Elyan had gone on a hunt for blankets - they we're probably going to end up taking Arthur's bedding.

Until, "AHHA!" Gaius shouted triumphantly. "Found it! Well, a basic reference. To revive someone as powerful as Merlin from the touch of the Dorocha requires the healing skill of the head of the druids, someone who is will help Merlin willingly and without any form of force."

"Where can we find the druids?" Arthur asked immediately.

Gaius hesitated for a second before he gave a stiff nod. "Iseldir," he murmured.

"Iseldir, you'll have to go to Iseldir. He'll help you. HIs village lies just inside the border of Camelot.

"Prepare the horses we leave at dawn." Arthur commanded.

* * *

Merlin was stuck in the middle. He may seem unconscious but the pain was too great.

He was suspended. He was neither alive nor was he dead. He was neither conscious nor was he unconscious. He was stuck in between.

He wasn't sure how much longer his magic - that was the only thing keeping him tied to the world - was quickly fading.

When he heard Gaius mention Iseldir, he hoped with all that remained of his life that Arthur would make it there safely - he wasn't sure that he could help this time.

He let himself loosen his hold on life. Help would be arriving soon. Only if it was on time.

* * *

_So that's it. I hope you liked it and please don't forget all those wonderfully brilliantly beautiful reviews!_

_Cya_

_Storm_


	7. Flickering

_Thank you again for every single person - even if you just read my story - it means alot. I know I said I won't be updating but I just can't be bothered doing my homework and studing blah blah blah right now so I just whipped this chapter up. Anyways, as usual, ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Gaius had something else up his sleeve. He called out to one of the late-night working servants and sent the young girl to find Gwen and to bring her to him as quickly as she could. An emergency, that's what it was.

He hadn't told the knights the whole story. It was lot more complicated than just Iseldir coming and willingly help Merlin. It was _the _touch of the Dorocha. Not that simple really.

A couple of minutes later and Gwen was sitting next to Merlin and gently wiping her brow. He told her to keep a very close on Merlin - there wasn't anything much that anybody can do for him now. Nothing to stop him from fading and nothing to keep him tied to the living other than himself - and to make sure the wound doesn't get infected ot start bleeding again.

He set out as soon as he could with his old bones creaking. The things that he does for that boy but he doesn't regret a single action or choice that he's made. He knew that Arthur was going to go on a rant, however that is something that Merlin will have to deal with when he gets better. _If he gets better._ What a traitorous thought. He shouldn't be thinking like that.

He reached the clearing where Merlin and Arthur had told him about, the one where they fought of The Great Dragon. He expected Kilgharrah to be there. He might not have mentioned it but the pain that he felt at the sight of Merlin wasn't just because of that.

His feeble magic had felt like it was... ripping and tearing trying to keep the earth bound. But he held it. Surely, a creature as majestic and powerful as a _dragon _ had felt it?

He was granted his answer as soon as he stepped foot into the clearing. A creature so... powerful, majestic, _beautiful_ but most of all _magical._

Giving the dragon as slight bow - which was given back in return - he dived right into the situation.

"I know." A simple fact. "I know what you seek. I know. Every single creature with even just an ounce of magic felt it. The need to help."

Gaius didn't understand why Merlin always complained about the Dragon talking in riddles. He understood him perfectly well. '_Idiot boy' _ he thought fondly.

"I know what you seek and what you wish to ask." another simple fact.

"Will you help him? Will you help me? Will you help Merlin?" Gaius asked.

KIlgharrah bowed solemnly, "of course."

His majestic head and took a deep breath and released it onto Gaius as he had with Merlin but instead of it being the shiny clear colour it was a deep gold with swirling blue. Merlin's colours.

"Thank you." Gaius uttered and unsteadily walked away. To Merlin.

* * *

They rode as hard as they could following the directions that Gaius had given them. There was no idle chatter or friendly banter there was just a grim, deafening silence behind the thundering galloping hooves of the horses.

They made good time. Their willingness and hope that Merlin can survive gave them all the extra energy to keep on driving them harder. They hadn't slept in more than a day and if they stopped to have a rest they may not get up for another couple of hours.

Amazingly, they reached the camp in just a couple of hours and stalked right in. There was no time to be polite.

Arthur found himself face to face with a druid that looked familiar.

"I know. I know what you seek, what you came to ask of me. I will do it. Just leave our camp in peace. Please." A simple statement merely echoing the Dragon's words many miles away.

"Thank you." Arthur said humbly - though he would deny it - "your camp will come to no harm. I promise." That was a big promise from Arthur, especially since it's a _magical _camp. But it looks as though they are heading for a brighter future.

They gathered the horse from where they had been tethered and turned to find that Iseldir had already mounted his. Together Knights and magic set of into the distance. Their goals one, their loyalty to one.

* * *

Gaius reached his quarters just as Gwen was about to go into a panic attack. It wasn't very noticeable at the start but it gradually continued to grow.

Merlin was flickering and moving as though he was running with a very faint gold linning - the colour slowly fading as he continued using his magic.

"MERLIN! I need to try to hear me." he called. With extra knowledge that came with the Dragon's breath, he knew that Merlin could actually hear them.

"Merlin, don't try to help Arthur," the flickering slowed down a tad and he realised it. _Running._ "Merlin, stop it. Don't try to make their journey quicker! Listen to me, my boy, listen. Don't" the flickering stopped but the leaching gold remained there.

Without any warning, Gwen a small shout and cried out that the knights we're already here. Either Gaius spent much longer than he thought away from Merlin or Merlin had sped up their journey so much more.

It left Gaius thunderstruck that Merlin could still perform this much magic while he was dying and only semi-conscious.

That was the moment that the Knights came thundering into his quarters. Rising to his feet he saw another figure standing behind them, surveying the scene somewhat sadly.

That was the moment that the gold drained away from the lining leaving it as a cover with just a faint shimmer. No colour.

They were running out of time.

* * *

_Yarrr. Please make sure that you leave one of those superb reviews! They mean a lot!_

_Storm_


	8. Power

_Right, sorry about that! But I won't be able to update next week either because of exams. Woopiie! Anyways, a huge thank you for every single person who fav/alerted/reviewed this story! It means alot to me! :D This chapter is also rushed because I'm meant to be studying but it's ok! _

_Okies, Enjoy people! :D_

* * *

There was a moment of deep, tense silence before panic took hold and everybody started rushing around and fretting over Merlin.

Until there was a bright flash of gold that shot out of Merlin, flew around the room and whizzed right back into Merlin leaving the lining even more transparent than before.

That second of light seemed to remind them all of the urgent situation they were in and the Knights were able to regather their frame of mind and moved away to give Gaius and Iseldir space to do their job.

Gathering their wit, both Gaius and Iseldir, almost with identical movements, rolled up their sleeves and stepped forward. Iseldir placed his hands - right gripping the left - over Merlin's heart - and nearly stepped away, there was hardly any pulse left - and took deep calming breaths with his eyes closed.

Whilst Gaius stepped up behind Merlin, taking hold of Merlin's head - his fingers running small, soothing circles into his hair - and closed his eyes.

They spoke in unison.

"On three. One. Two. Three" they spoke - it was quite eerie actually. The two fatherly figures opened their eyes that were burning an intense gold and already looking as though they were out of breath before they had even begun the incantation.

_"__**H**__**ālian**__** mid eal ēower se cræft, h**__**ālian**__** mid eal ēower sēo miht!**__" _They chanted together, Gaius' eyes glowing more and more, growing darker and darker until by the end, both men collapsed into the chairs that Elyan and Arthur had pushed underneath them from the start.

"Thank you" Iseldir whispered, his eyes slowly fading back to their pale blue.

Arthur just simply gave a small nod his gaze locked directly onto Merlin. And that's what drew everyone's attention - that was completely unlike Arthur. He would have started asking questions - one at least .

.

He was fading.

He can feel it himself.

Just helping Arthur and the Knights along with Iseldir to get here quicker took a greater toll on him than he thought it. _'Overconfidence can be one's doom_he needed to remind himself of that.

Following that, his friends, who were supposed to be helping him, decided to go on a panic because the lining - he needed to find out what was protecting him all this time and lending him extra power until help arrived - had gone.

He was fading. Faster. Faster. _Faster._

They need to act quickly. Telepathically asking the... _creature_to give him this last surge he sent out his quickly fading magic out. To remind them.

He felt somebody's hand on his chest and another tracing circles in his hair and felt himself relax and slip.

_'Emrys, don't. We stand behind you. We fight for you. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys.'_ It wasn't _ a _voice, it was _the _voices. Supporting him.

All of a sudden he felt the magic pouring into him. Two voices chanting. He couldn't make out the words. He couldn't feel. He couldn't hear.

The only sensation that was there was the feeling of power, of magic, of _love_. Exactly what he needed.

It took a second for his body to get used to having all of its power unleashed and unrestrained once again. It took a second for his heart to pause in its work. It took a second for his friends to panic. Again.

Taking pity on them, he released a deep, shuddering breath and his eyes snapped open.

.

The moment Merlin opened his eyes, everyone took a shaky step back.

His eyes.

They were molten gold. Gold deeper and richer than the purest gold that can be found in the Royal Household, than what can be found with even the _King_ himself. They were powerful, pure and _magic._

Gaius bravely took a step forward and touched Merlin's hand and immediately recoiled. His hand, it felt like solid ice and raging fire. The magic fighting the touch of the Cailleach and by his and the Dragon's knowledge, it would stay like that for a while.

Being the stubborn, self-sacrificing idiot that he is, Merlin swung his legs around and made to get off the bench that he was settled on and tried to make his way over to a nearby chair only to promptly drop down onto the stone floor.

With an exasperated grunt, Arthur picked up his manservant and gently laid him back down onto the bench and stared, open mouthed readying himself for the questioning and ranting that he was going to carry out. Only to stop.

The gold of Merlin's eyes can be seen through his closed eyelids, gold and blue swirling around him in magnificent patterns and the most surprising of them all was that everything, every single item in Gaius' chambers was flying and floating around, fires rising then burning down only to then rise again.

All eyes rested on the delicate Warlock.

There was only one explanation. And it was bad.

Merlin was safe. But the magic's out of control.

* * *

_Any suggestions, thoughts, ideas absolutely anything just review it or PM me! And don't forget those fantastic reviews! They're like the stars in the sky - in other words beautiful! :D_

_Cyas next time!_

_Storm :D_


	9. Panic

_I'm SO sorry about that! But exams, end of the school year, summer, I couldn't be bothered, no inspiration and then I got obsessed with Doctor Who (thank you). Anyways, this is probably the longest I've written for this story! Oh and if anyone's interested check out my new X-over - my first go! Anyways enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Panic**

His eyes snapped open. They were a glorious gold. Brighter than the sun and purer than the purest gold.

They were completely gold, without a single hint of the pupil. Gold.

Everyone took a step back warily. Unsure of how this would have affected Merlin. Unsure if this was even Merlin. Even Gaius was afraid.

Some may call him brave, some may call him stupid - in other words Merlin - Arthur took the step back forward.

"Merlin?" he asked. This was his first time to be unsure of how to react to a betrayal. He didn't want it to be a betrayal again this time.

He was quite surprised when Merlin replied straight away in his normal voice not that freaky, old, powerful, magical voice.

"Yes?" he asked. "Why is everyone staring at me?" No response. He hummed to himself and lifted himself up into a sitting position. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he groaned as he tried to lift himself.

"Merlin?" it was Gaius this time.

Again, Merlin replied. "Yes?" he asked. "What is it?". No response. He shifted around looking for his boots.

"Merlin?" This time it was Lancelot.

Once more Merlin replied. "Yes?" he asked. "Have I done something?" No response. He was starting to lose his temper for some reason. He could usually keep a tight hold onto it. That's how he usually got through the many days alone with Arthur. Keeping his temper in check.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked hesitantly, this was his first interaction with magic, well people who were close to him that had magic.

"WHAT!?" He couldn't help it. Gwaine was the fourth person to call him and then say nothing. "WHAT exactly is everyone staring at? Or more specifically, why ME? Why was I in bed? Why is everyone in here?" He asked. Those questions having just reason to the front of his mind.

He dragged his boots on and started to make his way out of the door before he was violently pulled back.

Automatically his eyes grew brighter - they had been starting to go back to their original deep blue - and the person was flung of him.

They landed with a loud 'oomph' as the wind was knocked out of them. If it had been Arthur or Leon he would have found a sword jabbed into his throat but luckily for Merlin it was Lancelot and unluckily for Lancelot, Merlin's magic was even more violent, instinctive and powerful. Just like it was when he was younger.

Looking like a frightened rabbit, Merlin took a step back, his gold eyes wide and fearful not believing what he had just done. He had sworn to himself that he would never hurt anyone of his friends by his magic like that. And here he was breaking it.

"Why did I do that? Gaius, why did I do that? What just happened? Gaius! Help!"

Merlin was starting to sound frantic and panicky and Gaius knew that when Merlin wasn't in control, his magic wasn't under control and he knew this from experience. Especially with how wild, pure and _new _his magic was at that moment, the results could be disastrous. There were no other words to describe it.

Just as he was about to voice his concern and head of to try and comfort Merlin, the fires flared, everything in the physician's room rattled that was soon followed by the ground shaking. Everyone tried to grab onto something that was stable enough with all the rattling and shaking that was going on.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped but not quickly enough. There were smashed bowls and equipment on the floor, shelves had collapsed and books had fallen. Everyone - grateful that it had stopped - turned to look at Merlin once again.

He looked far older than his years. There were dark shadows visible under his eyes that weren't there moments ago. His shoulders were slumped and his posture was slouched. But it wasn't this that finally and permanently convinced Arthur that Merlin wasn't evil and that he wasn't corrupted or anything of the likes.

It was the eyes. Those deep golden eyes. They looked like the eyes of the strongest warrior yet the weakest beggar. They were the eyes of a man who killed yet had been killed. They were the eyes of someone so ancient yet so _new_. They were the eyes of Merlin.

"Merlin," It was Lancelot again but this time he spoke gently as if to a child. "Merlin, it's alright."

"I threw you. I THREW you Lancelot! How is that alright?" He was losing control again. The emotional child was rising to the surface once again.

"Even for you Merlin, you're still not used that amount of power in your body. It's amazing that there are no other side effect from but that." That was Gaius' way of trying to explain what was happening at that point.

"I know. I can feel it Gaius." He whispered. "I'm scared Gaius. I don't think I can control any longer. Please. Do something. Please." he ended quietly the tears streaming silently down his face.

Quickly scuttling around looking for the right potion, Gaius hurried back to Merlin's side and gave him the bottle.

"Here, that should get you for a while. You can sort it out while you're asleep still right?" He asked.

Nodding quickly, Merlin uncorked the glass vial and downed it in one almost immediately starting to fall to the fall. But Lancelot was there and he managed to catch him just before his head hit the ground. Signalling for someone else to help Gwaine briskly nodded and took Merlin's legs and together they carried him off to his room and gently laid him down onto his bed.

They were nearly finished with cleaning up the chambers. Surprisingly all the knights had stayed. He pretended that he hadn't noticed but at the start he saw Arthur trying to get to his chambers. Probably to go through his _I-feel-so-betrayed-and-it's-time-to-go-into-self-pity _mode. Usually it's only Merlin that can drag him out of it.

"Gaius, why did he want to be knocked out?" Arthur asked suddenly and so quietly that they nearly missed the question itself.

Gaius sighed before answering. "Merlin's powerful, Arthur. His magic is from the Earth itself. Pouring all that other magic in with what he had and you strengthen both. The two will be fighting for command and domination. Unless he sorts it and blends them together."

"Am I sure that I can still trust Merlin, Gaius?"

"He's still the same man Arthur. There was always something about Merlin that you can't pinpoint: that's the magic. You just know all of Merlin now."

He turned and looked the other knights in the eye and one by one they nodded. One by one they accepted Merlin. One by one they accepted that not all magic is evil.

At least now Merlin doesn't have to bear the weight alone. There can truly be someone to support him now. Now he can have someone at his side just like he's always at their side.

That is if he would accept it himself first.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that and keep the reviews rolling guys! _

_Cya! Storm._


	10. Discussions

_Thank you for telling me what you think! Special thanks to: TheEpicallyAwesomeMe, Rivka16, Cariboucapecod, readernurse, Evangelynn, Akatsuki's Foxy Musician, Ruby, DragonLordEmrys, darkemo-roxy, xloveChuuChuuTrainx, HaylieblueTW, 1983Sarah, mepredator, Nargil, ARTs Ninja Pal_

_I think I'm going to make this one a bit longer but then leave the bigger plot as a sequel as a couple of people suggested - why didn't I think of that? - brilliant idea! And if you guys have any suggestion please let me know before I get lost... again. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

It was a while before Merlin regained consciousness again. Feeling woozy and dizzy he lifted himself up to lean on his arms. Looking blearily around, he found himself in his small, familiar bedroom. There was a figure snoozing lightly in the chair that was next to his bed. Blinking rapidly, he could just make out the familiar silhouette of Gaius in the dim light. Shifting, he tried to make his way out bed. Taking a while to get used to the motion he groaned as he got up and made his way to the main room.

What he saw surprised him. He didn't expect anyone to still be in Gaius' chambers. Why would anyone still be in here anyway?

Walking slowly and as quietly as possible he made his way over to the figure just to stop as suddenly. Why would _Arthur _still be here?

"Sire?" He asked, the surprise evident in his tone.

"Merlin." That's all he said. He had almost been convinced about not all magic being evil but after being left all on his own through out several whole nights, he just had to come back to Gaius' chambers. Back to where he had started. It was like as though there was something stopping him from believing that magic could be good. He just couldn't accept it.

He didn't want to talk to Merlin in case he lost his control. He was barely managing to stop himself from going and waking up Gaius.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"You should go to bed Merlin. You'll need the rest."

"But... what happened? Weren't we meant to be making our way over to the Isle?"

The mention of the Isle of the Blessed nearly made Arthur jump out of skin. That was precisely the topic that he wanted to avoid.

"You're a sorcerer. That's what happened." he spat. He couldn't bring himself to speak to Merlin when there was a part of him that still thought that Merlin was a traitor and that he betrayed him. He didn't want to but that's how he was brought up.

Merlin looked shocked. When did he use magic in front of Arthur? Did anyone else know? And why exactly was he in end when the last thing he remembered was... Oh! He remembered now. The Isle, the Cailleach, the argument, the power, helping the knights reach Iseldir,the knights around his bed when he woke, the wild magic. He remembered it all now. Oh god, what had he done?

Running back up the steps like a frighted child back into his bed, hiding underneath the covers shaking. He was losing control of the magic, he could feel it.

Gaius had woken up at the sound of the slapping footsteps on the marble floors and found Merlin underneath the covers. Rolling his eyes in exasperation it took the covers of to find Merlin shaking with his eyes flashing at an impossible speed between the magnificent gold and the sea deep blue. It was quiet disconcerting.

"Merlin" he as asked gently, remembering the last time that had happened and hoping this was another situation of the same issue.

"He knows Gaius. Arthur knows. Who else know? Gaius?" He sounded like he did right after he came into Gaius' care and the mace fight with Arthur. Unsure of himself and doubting others and himself. It broke Gais' heart to hear him talk like this again.

"They all do Merlin. And all of them accept it. Even Arthur."

"No he doesn't. He doesn't accept it"

"Seriously that boy. We'll all talk in the morning Merlin. Go to bed." He said. He was seriously going to have Arthur's head for what he had just done. Gaius had spent quiet a while explaining to them that Merlin's magic at this point is just like it was when he was younger; untamed, pure, wild and childlike which means it would effect Merlin as well until he had it all sorted out.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that one found Gaius' chambers crowded with armed knights. They were all restless having come at first light eager to hear and see Merlin themselves.

Gaius slowly made his way down the steps, Merlin following close behind dressed in his usual attire. He looked exactly the same as always that some were wondering where he could fit such enormous power in that thin, tall frame.

"Hello."

"Merlin mate, we find out about your magic, you're unconscious for five days and all you can see is 'Hello'? Good to see ya mate." Gwaine said cheerily, patting him on the back and standing behind Merlin, he was able to glare at Arthur all he liked and daring him to try and hurt Merlin.

Merlin let out a small grin and felt himself ease a bit, glad that at least one of the knights seemed to accept him.

Next, Percival stepped out. Merlin looked surprised. Catching Merlin's look he answered out loud for all to hear.

"My family lived quiet close to a druid camp. We were neighbours you could say. They helped us out when we were in need and we helped them out and protected them whenever we could. I've stayed at their camp for a while. I know about Emyrs. Not sure about the king though." He said and also turned to glare at Arthur but not quiet as aggressively as Gwaine was.

"Thank you. Thank you Percival for accepting me."

"Merlin, I don't think I could take it." Merlin looked shocked and turned to see Lancelot on the other side of the room grinning at him. "Got what you've wished for my friend." He whispered into his ear.

Together, Leon and Elyan stepped forward and simply made their way over and stood in the middle. Not taking either side but it still meant that they accepted Merlin.

Then it was Arthur talking.

"How long? How long Merlin? How many have you helped? How many have you killed?" He couldn't help himself. He just needed those answers.

Merlin stayed silent waiting for the Prince to start and finish the rant that was sure to follow. As soon as he thought it, Arthur started.

He made his way forward, his right hand running up and down in an act of readying himself to either defend or attack.

"How many of those things were your doing Merlin? How many has your magic killed? How many have you killed in silence Merlin? How could you do this?" He asked.

So that's what he thought. That Merlin and his magic had killed.

"Only those whom I could not save and it was not only of my doing but also because of your father's ignorance and arrogance." He knew he shouldn't have said that but he didn't want Arthur to keep on thinking of him being an evil traitor.

For those words of wisdom, Merlin found a sword at his throat and all the knights around him had drawn their own too.

Merlin felt the anger growing inside of him, felt the heat behind his eyes as they began to once again flicker between gold and blue.

"Get away from me." he said, the words coming out as a growl and the knights took it as a warning to themselves as well remembering clearly what had happened the last time Merlin had lost control.

"I am the Prince, you cannot tell me what to do." Stubborn headed Arthur as usual.

"And I am Emyrs and you cannot tell me what to do and neither can you control me." Ooops, another mistake. He should really think before he says anything.

Arthur jabbed the sword deeper into Merlin's throat but not enough to bring out any blood.

"Arthur, I will _not _let you think that I am some sort of evil traitorous sorcerer out for your blood and for Camelot but neither will I let you to continue thinking that I am a petty, idiotic fool of a servant. I am Emrys and I would not like to be treated like this for the rest of my life."

Everyone saw the shimmering golden staff that appeared in his hands and that his eyes settled down for the sea blue with the gold flowing all round non-stop. He was standing tall, towering over Arthur and had the perfect picture of a noble.

Arthur took a step back, still considering Merlin's earlier statement and took another step back.

"You're going to have to tell me everything both the good and the bad if you want me to believe it." A simple statement but never the less a statement of hope. A statement of perhaps maybe someday a better future.

* * *

_Thanks again to all of you guys! Any thoughts, ideas, improvements, adjustments just let me know!_

_Oh and does anyone know Percival's story? I wasn't sure so I just made it up :/_

_Cya! Storm._


	11. Chapter 10 is up guys! :D

_Heyy guys, thanks for all the support and your opinions. It really means a lot to me. Anyways I just wanted to say that Chapter 10 is up. For some reason it hasn't said that it's been updated and I'm hoping this would change that. I'm going to take this down after a couple of days so that it doesn't get all stuffy-wuffy again you know._

_Anyways, enjoy! :D_

_Storm. _


	12. Pity

_Heyy guys! Next chapter... obviously... :D Thanks to _shadow visor_ for telling me to make a start on this chapter so here it is! Oooh and I just made a FaceBook page so feel free to write on it and to check it out at: www . facebook (dot com) / Stormqueen6711 (without the spaces or the brackets... :D)_

_OOOh and like the new cover image? I had fun! :D_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

It has been quiet in Camelot for the past few months. The city was at peace, the citizens were at peace, there was no word of anything about or from Morgana. Despite all this the castle was as tense as a bowstring. Those passing the prince no longer smiled at him but instead bowed their heads down and looked at the floor until he had passed.

His manservant was no longer the grinning, cheeky person he was. Instead he was cold and emotionless. He helped others when they needed it but no longer voluntarily helped out, running from one spot to another.

Gwaine no longer teased and joked with Arthur, he became even more of a drunk - back to his old self before he met Merlin and Arthur - instead he gave him cold looks and did what he was asked without a complaint and then went back to what he was doing to before he was given his task.

Lancelot and Percival didn't speak to Arthur more than they had to whilst Leon and Elyan were stuck in the middle often looking between the two-former-friends, unsure of where to go or what to do.

That was all until one day in the throne room, typically, everything changed.

"Sire!" The call was urgent and panicked.

"What is it?" Arthur asked wearily, he had just began to enjoy the peace of the kingdom no matter how tense things were between Merlin and himself.

"It's Morgana, Sire, she's got an army and they're heading towards the city right as we speak!" The guard exclaimed as he panted for breath.

Arthur stood up and started pacing around the table that was in the centre of the room.

"How many? How many men?" he asked.

"As far we could see, there was nearly five thousand men, my lord." The despair was clear in the guard's voice. The city was just recovering from the many magical attacks and especially the attack of the dorocha was very costly.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. He wouldn't let Morgana take Camelot again, especially since this time they had a decent head start to start preparing the citadel. From what the patrol had said it sounded as though there was still a good couple of hours before Morgana and her army came into range of their weapons.

Thinking and talking quickly, Arthur threw out a set of orders and instructions.

"Merlin, get my armour ready and it better be polished and then go and help Gaius. Leon, prepare the knights. Percival and Lancelot, move everyone into the castle out of the lower town as quickly as you can. Gwaine... just go... just go with them."

They all nodded and made their way out of the throne room. Not one of them commenting on Arthur's plan or Merlin protesting that he wanted to stay with Arthur.

But no matter how cold Arthur seemed on the outside, deep down inside, he felt hurt that Merlin didn't say that he wanted to join the battle. That he just accepted to go and help Gaius. No matter how cold Arthur seemed on the outside, deep down inside, he missed his friends and his best friend. No matter how cold Arthur seemed on the outside, deep down inside, he wanted to fix what he had done. He didn't want to be treated like proper royalty, like his father. He wanted his friends back.

And he will get them back before it's too late.

* * *

_Several hours earlier..._

Morgana smirked as she went through the plan. It was so simple yet so complex. In some ways. She stepped forward in front of the rest of her army and rode her jet black horse ahead, towards the patrol. A portion of the army followed her, nearly five thousand men while the rest hid behind the crest, out of view of the patrol. She galloped on with them following and until, finally, the patrol saw them.

She signaled to her men by raising her hand and bringing it down in a manner very similar to Uther.

About 50 men urged forward all at once onto the group of twenty or so men. The patrol put a brave fight but they were outmatched. Completely and utterly outmatched.

They left one man standing and sent him on his way. His way to inform the Prince that Morgana was marching. That she's coming.

The thought of them helpless against an army of sorcerers and Helios' men made Morgana smirk. They had been careful not to use their magic yet. Don't want Arthur to know. He wouldn't know what hit him. He wouldn't know what hit them.

It was time to reclaim her throne.

* * *

Merlin walked slowly towards the armoury to collect Arthur's room. This was exactly what he needed. For Camelot to be in trouble to pull him out of his self-pity. He couldn't believe that he let himself fall so low. It did hurt but he _didn't_ want to believe that he let himself and the the knights fall as low as to abandon their friend in the hour when he needed to understand.

He made his way to Arthur's chambers with armour toppling in his arms and his head bowed down in shame. He gently kicked open the door, trying to balance the armour. He dumped it onto the table in the middle and looked around the room.

It was spotlessly clean. Nothing out of place unlike when they were still... friends.

He went back to Gaius and found Gwen there too ready to help in any way that she can. She gave him a gentle smile and went back to her work. She had been told everything from both Merlin and Arthur - though the two didn't know - she had been trying to get the two stubborn friends to speak with each other or at least to be a little more civil towards one another.

Suddenly, his head jerked back and he sucked in a deep gasp. He turned and saw Gaius staring at him. His magic wasn't the same as before _that_ happened and sometimes it still went a bit out of control. But this. _This_ only happened when there was strong magic close by. _Powerful_ magic was close by.

He nodded at Gaius, which he returned and then Merlin ran out of the room.

Gwen turned towards Gaius a questioning look in her eyes, wondering exactly what was happening. Gaius beckoned her closer and whispered in her ear.

"_Magic. Powerful magic."_

* * *

_Okies, hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter I'm going to try to make it action-y and I think this story is heading towards its end :/_

_Please review, I really look forward to what you think!_

_Cya :D Storm._


	13. The Sword In The Stone

_Sorry for the long wait guys! Thanks to _shadow visor _for telling me to update and for being my awesome beta for this chapter. Also to _hanipman _who pointed out the skip between Chap. 10 and 11 and of course to every single person who's read/fav-ed/alerted/reviewed this story! This chapter is __kinda like the _'The Sword In The Stone' _hence the title :D_

_Feel free to check out my FaceBook page at: ww w .facebook dot com slash Stormqueen6711 It needs all your support guys :D_

_Enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**The Sword In The Stone**

Merlin made his way to the balcony at the top of the battlements, a spot where he can see the majority of the city and the courtyard and surveyed the scene below him. There were servants and maids running in and out of the castle, delivering messages, goods, armour - in other words everything that needed to be taken from the lower town and everything needed to prepare for the oncoming battle.

His eyes flashed gold as he scanned the outlying forest and what he saw made him take a step back. Morgana certainly knew how to play this game. He saw more than five thousand men and from all the magic that he felt in the air earlier, he estimated, almost more than half of them had magic and the rest seemed to be more than capable of handling the weapons that they carried.

They were definitely more skilled than Morgana's previous immortal army.

Merlin made his way down to the armoury through one of the servant's passageways and picked himself one of the spare swords - not that he needed one, but just for the sake of appearances - and jogged off to Arthur's chambers. It was time.

Arthur was standing at his window looking out at the courtyard. He couldn't believe that this was happening again. He couldn't believe that Morgana was trying to take over Camelot again. That he was having to go through this again. When was she ever going to stop? Will she ever?

He hoped that this time they would be as lucky as they were last time - maybe a little luckier. He really didn't want her to take over Camelot this time. That piece of resolution set his determination. Nothing was going to stop him this time.

There was a slight knock at his door. "Come in." he called.

He turned to find Merlin making his way into his chambers, a sword strapped to his hip.

"I need you to come with me." it was a simple statement but it held so much weight over the result of the oncoming battle.

"Why?" Arthur couldn't help but be suspicious of this Merlin. He never confided in him anymore. Well, he talk with him anymore for that matter. Ever since _that_ happened. He couldn't stop himself from remembering what had happened.

"_You're going to have to tell me everything both the good and the bad if you want me to believe it." A simple statement but never the less a statement of hope. A statement of perhaps maybe someday a better future._

"_I...I...I can't Arthur. Not yet. Not now." He whispered the words. The tears welling up in his eyes. He looked down in shame and in sorrow._

"_Why not? It's not that hard. Just say a least one thing." Arthur demanded._

"_I CAN'T, YOU PRAT!" Merlin shouted. He couldn't face those memories now. Especially if they were the only things that could save him. He wouldn't use other people's sacrifices to save his own life._

"_Fine. Fine." he stumbled for the right words. "Gaius, whenever you think he's ready to work, send him to me, nice and early." Arthur turned and headed out the door with all his remaining dignity._

They hadn't talked through things at all since then - they didn't do any talking other than the formalities between servant and master.

Arthur didn't want to go to battle without speaking with Merlin first - just in case. Merlin's answer brought him back into reality.

"Please Arthur, you have to trust me. Just this once." Merlin pleaded.

"Go. Lead the way." Arthur pointed with his sword and followed Merlin out of the room and through the castle.

It was a little while later that one found two figures were running swiftly through the dark forest.

A couple of minutes later the taller of the two figures stopped and stepped into a small clearing whilst the other followed suit.

He looked around curiously, taking in every detail of their position.

"Here, Arthur." Merlin called as he stepped up to the large stone pedestal.

Arthur made his way to the large stone and stopped and stared suddenly in amazement at the sword that was shining through the dark forest.

"What's this?" he asked, curiosity shining through his voice.

"It's a sword."

"Yes, I can see that, you idiot. But I mean..." he circled the stone, "what's it doing here? _How did that get in there?"_

"What's it doing here is being kept safe and out of sight and it got there because I put it there." He said it as though it was the most normal thing in the world, having a sword stuck in a stone. "It's waiting for it's King. It's waiting for you Arthur."

Merlin bowed slightly and took a step back making way for Arthur to step forward and claim his prize.

He felt nervous. It's been quite a while since he's had that feeling. He took a tentative step towards the sword. He could feel it, could feel it's power and strength. He could feel it's call to him.

He gripped the hilt in both hands and tugged at it with all his strength.

No difference.

"I believe in you Arthur. Gwen believes in you. The knights believe in you. Camelot believes in you." His voice was soft, almost a whisper on the wind.

Arthur closed his eyes and shifted his grip on the hilt. He took a deep breath and _pulled_ with all his strength and the strength of Camelot - _his _ kingdom - until finally the sword in the stone came free.

He turned and grinned at Merlin - his easy, familiar grin - which was instantly returned.

Together, the two turned and sped back into the direction of Camelot.

Together, they have a city to save.

* * *

_Okies, so that was a bit of a filler chapter but please tell me what you think, any suggestions and stuff. I think this story is coming towards its end so I'm thinking of a sequel. If you would like one, please let me know._

_Cya! :D Storm._


	14. The Second Battle For Camelot

_Okies, so thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/alerting and fav-ing! I'm starting school tomorrow - and I'm nervous - so it might be a while until the next update. It all depends on how evil my teachers are this year. jks :D Longest chapter I've ever written, I'm not really sure since I haven't written this kind of scene before so please tell me what you think! _**  
**

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**The Second Battle For Camelot**

_Together, they have a city to save._

Arthur and Merlin tried to run through the dark forest as quickly as they can. It took them awhile but they managed to get back to Camelot.

They stood shoulder-to-shoulder, like the old days near the edge of the forest surveying the scene before them.

What they saw was similar to so many other times - with one of the castle towers set alight, the courtyard was in flames. The capable citizens of Camelot were running to and from the various wells, desperate to put out the wild flames that spanned nearly the entire area.

Sneaking a glimpse at one another, Merlin and Arthur turned together and bolted into the direction of the city.

"Everyone! To me!" Sir Leon, second in command of the knights and immediately a mix of soldiers and knights gathered around him. Not one of them wanted Morgana to take the citadel again. The first time was horrible enough and she wasn't as bent on destroying the _whole_ of Camelot the last time - just take the throne, kingdom and her revenge on Uther, that was all - unlike this time. She has her own army and doesn't need that of Camelot's.

Leon scanned the men around him and couldn't help but worry about the fact that both Arthur _and_ Merlin were missing.

The knights gathered their strength from Arthur while he in turn gathered it from Merlin. And if both were missing, then something serious must be happening.

The other four Knights of the Round Table were standing beside him and together they charged at the oncoming storm of knights, soldiers, bandits and also the sorcerers alike from Morgana and Helios' army.

They made a phalanx as they charged, carving and forcing their way through the opposing army.

They were doing well, but they were about to be overwhelmed. The other army was just too large for Camelot's men.

They were going to need help and it better be soon or else they were dead - both literally and figuratively. Just as the thought past in his mind, he saw the figures of the Prince and his servant running as fast as they can towards the fight both simultaneously drawing their swords - why Merlin had a sword when he had magic, Leon didn't know but was sure he would find out sometime during the long night.

Camelot's army was definitely loyal to Leon but they were _even_ more loyal to Arthur more. The moment they spotted him, they fought with even more vigor and determination without needing any inspiring speeches, unlike some other times. They would not let their city fall into Morgana's waiting hands this time even if it were the last thing they did.

With a blood-curling battle cry, they all surged forward and attacked. They would not let their Prince down. Arthur turned towards Merlin. The message was clear but Arthur spoke anyway.

"Can you help?" Merlin just nodded in response.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and just stood there. And stood. And stood. Until Arthur lost his patience. He nudged his friend hard with the elbow into Merlin's bony ribs.

"Sometime this year _Mer_lin." he hissed coldly. He may have forgiven his old friend but his men were being slaughtered!

Merlin nodded once again to Arthur and started to whisper an incantation. Merlin's trademark golden magic swirled around Camelot's army. Arthur looked at Merlin questioningly.

"It'll help protect them from _most_ attacks by magic and a little more protection against normal weapons." He answered.

He never knew that could do such a complex spell, didn't even know if there was one for something like this.

Arthur nodded, reassured that his friend had helped and ran off to join the fray after slapping Merlin on the shoulder, his _manly_ way of saying good luck or being emotional.

When he joined the battle, he felt Merlin's power and wondered how he could have ever doubted his friend.

The slight shimmering that covered every man of Camelot - visible only to those loyal to Camelot - was comforting and strengthening. It was like having Merlin beside him.

"_I am beside you, you cabbage-head."_ Merlin's voice echoed inside his head.

"_Merlin?"_ Arthur asked hesitantly, not out loud but just a whisper.

"_It's a telepathic conversation, Arthur. It won't last much longer so just listen to me for once."_

"_We're in the middle of a bloody battle you idiot!"_

"_Don't get distracted, leave Morgana to me. Let Excalibur lead you."_

"_Excalibur?"_

"_The sword. It's connected to me. It'll protect you. Follow Excalibur, Arthur, it will lead you to victory. Follow it. Trust me."_

The invading mind in his own suddenly vanished and Arthur wanted it again sorely, he wanted Merlin to be truly beside him as he always is before the first thing Merlin said to him in their short conversation came to the front of his mind.

And just as his men gathered strength from him, he gathered his strength and courage from Merlin's words.

Quickly sheathing his sword and drawing out Excalibur - as Merlin called it - he drew it high above his head, it's light glinting even in the darkness.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" he screamed.

He heard the cry echo behind him. The Prince has truly joined the fight now.

Merlin tried to make his way through to the back of Morgana's army where he knew, he _felt_, was where she was.

Slash, parry, duck, and stab - the pattern went as he forced his way through with lots of help from his magic. He could feel it starting to drain - he wasn't used to using so much power at once and to hold it over a long period of time especially having that conversation with Arthur.

He earned himself a couple of scratches and bruises but Merlin was adamant to finding Morgana. This time he wouldn't hold back or hesitate or be his somewhat usual kind and soft self. He was Emrys now.

It took a while and a lot of effort but finally he found her, technically, hiding behind a league of men.

For someone who had called Arthur a coward quite a few times, she was quite hypocritical. For someone who had argued with Uther about killing innocent people, she was quite hypocritical.

"Morgana." His voice echoed around the surrounding vicinity.

"Merlin." Her voice was pure and unadulterated malice. No hint of the caring woman she once was. "Come to watch? Just like you have with every other time? Or have you come to kill, just like you have with me?" She wouldn't let him or anyone else see the hurt that still lies at in the deepest pit of her heart.

"End this Morgana. Now."

She took a step back, shocked by the authority in his tone and the strength behind his demand - but recovered quickly and re-gathered her wit about her.

"And what are you going to do about it Merlin? Going to get us to clean up?" She smirked and was once more surprised when Merlin replied with a smirk of his own.

You know, I think that's exactly what I want to do."

He took a step towards the men; they took one in return, hands shifted towards their weapons.

"I wouldn't come any closer, if I were you Merlin. I could take you apart with one word."

Merlin smirked again. Her words were a mirror of Arthur's on that day, oh how so many years ago now. He couldn't help but repeat his own words.

"Oh, I can take you apart with less than that." A wild laugh escaped his mouth.

What was wrong with him? Why laugh? Had the power finally got to his head? He knew that wasn't the reason but still... it frightened him as much as them.

"We'll see then." She sneered and clicked her fingers - the sound magically spreading around the battlefield. A couple of minutes later and a small gathering of people came towards the smaller group.

Eight people were tied up and bound. Somehow they were captured in midst of battle. He turned slowly, almost dramatically, and his storm blue eyes widened in horror and as he examined each person well, the terror, fear and rage were obvious in them.

"How dare you? You CAN'T DO THIS MORGANA!" he screamed, literally falling all the way down to begging. He couldn't let any of them get hurt. It was his entire fault.

Morgana pretended to think for a moment.

"Hmmmm. Let's see. NO! Start with that one." she snarled, jerking her head towards one of the figures.

Two soldiers came up and took hold of Merlin by the arms so he couldn't escape and turned him around, forcing him to watch. One of the eight was forced forward and onto his knees.

"Gaius." Merlin whispered, his voice broken as Gaius died not two steps away from him and he wasn't able to stop it.

Wait, no, not die. Gaius _didn't_ die. Gaius was murdered. He was murdered in cold blood.

And heaven help them if they didn't get out of his way.

Morgana couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her face. She no longer had any feelings for the people standing in front of her who were friends of hers at one point. The smirk grew as pain of what he had just seen flashed through Merlin's face.

Though, she was surprised when Merlin's face suddenly went blank though his eyes displayed it all.

The remaining seven people tried to step back. Arthur and the knights dragged Gwen back when they saw Merlin's face. They'd only seen it once before. And it bore nothing good.

Merlin stood up straighter and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then Morgana noticed. His eyes flashed open, once again a deep gold.

"You should not have done that. You should not have hurt my friends. Especially Gaius." He repeated his words that he had spoken just before killing Nimueh.

A force of power pushed all the guards away, even the ones holding Gwen and the knights.

He unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into the ground between Morgana and himself with a strangled, heart broken shout.

* * *

_*Evil grin* Sorry bout that, it was too hard to resist! Please tell me what you think, I'm not sure if I should be writing battle scenes..._

_Thanks :D_

_Storm._


	15. Always Prevail

_Sorryy! Blame school, we haven't even finished a month and I've already got toooo much work! Thanks to _Fletty_ who pointed out my plot-holes. __I don't think I've covered them all but I'll get to it when I have time :D_ And thanks to all you awesome people you've read this and reviewed/faved/followed. 

_Disclaimer: I haven't put one up so anyways I don't own Merlin :/_

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

**Always Prevail**

The Earth cracked.

The thunder stormed.

Swords were grasped.

Enemies fled.

And finally Emrys was unleashed.

He had suffered too much, Morgana had pushed him too far. She had killed Gaius. She was going to pay. He had been too nice, too kind, too _Merlin_.

He is Emrys and he _will_ get Gaius back.

A chuckle escaped his lips and he let it grow. Soon it was a full blown-out laugh. The lightning crackled around him, hitting the ground, the imbedded sword long since forgotten.

"What're you doing?" Morgana screamed. The terror flooding her voice and her eyes.

"I am Emrys, Morgana. I am your destiny and I am your doom."

"No, no, no! You can't be! You just _can't_ be!" She was in denial. Apparently those words meant more to the pair of them than it did to everyone else.

'Merlin' laughed. "Oh, but I am."

Without speaking another word, he silently called upon the magic and power over Life and Death.

He brought his arm down slowly, dragging a bolt of lightning down onto Morgana. It hit her precisely and her form flickered as she screamed. Even though he was furiously made and thirsty for revenge, he couldn't make himself prolong her suffering as he thought she deserved in this moment.

The lightning disappeared, taking Morgana with it.

Merlin ran as fast as he could towards Gaius without slipping in the pouring rain - again.

"GAIUS!" he screamed.

He half-dragged, half-carried Gaius into his lap, shaking, the tears streaming down his face. Lancelot slowly made his way to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin, you'll - "

"NO!" he was suddenly shouting, "Not Gaius! Not again! PLEASE!"

The last word was screamed at the sky, at the heavens. The magic once again swirling around the two figures on the floor.

Gaius' life had already been traded for using magic before. A normal person wouldn't be able to be saved again. But he was Gaius, surrogate father to the Emrys, physician to the Once and Future King. And having just seen the fury of Emrys, Gaius needed to be saved. It wouldn't do well for anyone if Emrys turned to the dark side. Morgana was bad enough. Surely they could make an exception?

With that, the magic - taken from Morgana and all of the opposing sorcerers - swirled higher and faster around them instead of mixing with the Earth.

It was a spectacular sight. The magic that came towards them was dark but as it came closer to Merlin, it purified and started to look more and more like how Merlin's magic looks. It swirled even faster around Merlin, soaking into him, blending with his own magic until it lashed out into Gaius all of a sudden.

He took a deep shuddering breath as the power of Life and Death took effect and the mixture of Morgana's and Merlin's magic flooded him with life.

As Gaius opened his eyes again, once could see that they were flecked with gold that didn't seem to be fading.

He looked around, disconcerted.

"Merlin?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Gaius!" the relief was evident in Merlin's voice.

He looked around towards the knights and Percival and Leon stepped forward to assist Gaius while everyone crowded around their two friends, worried about them - Gaius obviously because he was just dead and Merlin because the last time he had used magic like that, well, it hadn't exactly gone well.

They quickly had Gaius standing followed by Merlin clambering to his feet.

He was definitely still furious.

"Morgana is dead. You don't stand a chance against me or Camelot. I'm only saying this once. Leave now, while you still can." Merlin's voice reverberated around the whole area, reaching a growl by the end as his eyes furiously flashed gold again.

Those who had not moved, changed that status immediately. Those sorcerers who had the knowledge of the prophecy about the Emrys and the Once and Future King recognised him almost instantly and bolted for the gates followed by some of the normal soldiers. Some others simply turned on their heels and disappeared.

Camelot's army helped remove any last rouges before cheering loudly. They would mourn for their lost brothers-in-arms but they couldn't help it. The voice - not everyone had recognised it - had literally said that Morgana has lost!

As the last of the men went charging out Camelot's gates, the soldiers slammed them shut, lingered for a while, offering congratulations and thanks, and headed straight for work on the cleanup. Those who were capable and had taken refuge in the castle, along with the servants streamed out to help too.

* * *

Gwen stormed over and stood between Merlin and Arthur. The former smiled gently at her while former tried to draw her in closer.

But she wasn't going to have any of this anymore.

She turned to Merlin and slapped him _hard._ Ignoring his look of indignation and protest and also what looked like a smug smirk that was beginning to grow on Arthur's face, she slapped him quite just as hard. He may be the Prince and the reagent and she just a servant... but Merlin was ... is his best friend, whether he admits it or not.

The two of them were stubborn... cabbage heads! Don't blame her, she had a tiring day and couldn't think of anything else that was insulting enough.

"Will you two just get over it? Couldn't you see Arthur, couldn't you see you were hurting him? Couldn't you see that demanding he tell you was just going to stop him from saying more?" she wasn't yelling but the disappointment and frustration were clear in her voice, so clear that Arthur _actually_ ducked his head down in shame.

Merlin felt a small, little smile tug at his lips but it vanished just as quickly as it came when Gwen turned her disappointedly frustrated, almost furious eyes on him.

"I haven't reached _you_ yet," she told him. "Look at you. Just look at you. You're the future king and you're even more powerful than Morgana by what looks like leagues. The two most powerful men in this entire kingdom. Look at you." She finished off softly, tears welling up in her eyes, breathing heavily.

"And Merlin, this time I'm not going to stop Arthur from asking you anything. You want him to accept you, you wanted him to trust you. For us too, to trust you. You're always someone we can trust, Merlin, but you still hiding isn't helping anyone. Please Merlin, please don't stop now." The tears were finally rolling down her cheeks.

She was begging him. Begging him to prove it further that he can still be trusted. That he is still the same old Merlin that they had known before this whole mess had started.

"Gwen." he whispered slowly. He hadn't realised that he was hurting Gwen as well. She always seemed kind of fine with it and hadn't treated him any differently. Gwaine had taken it great in a very Gwaine-like fashion. Lancelot was happy for him but tense around the other knights. Percival had taken it okay, he doesn't say much. Leon and Elyan didn't completely trust him but they didn't mistrust him either. While Arthur, Arthur was a different story. The clotpole.

He really had fallen so low, wallowing away in all that self-pity.

He looked around at all the knights, his friends, his _family_. Finally he looked down at Gaius. He nodded resolutely and shifted his arms underneath Gaius' arm walking them both up with a stumble from Merlin and a half-hearted scold from Gaius.

He started on his way towards Gaius' chambers, everybody else immediately following, knowing what's going to happen but at the same time unsure of what's about to happen. Merlin was still as mysterious as he was before. Some things truly never do change.

It was almost an hour later that if one were to enter Gaius' chambers, they would deem it unsafe and unfit to be a physician's chambers. But it wasn't a _physician's _chambers. Well, not at this moment perhaps.

Gaius was sitting on a chair where he could lean his back, still exhausted from his latest ordeal.

The Knights were sitting around the benches that they had pushed together under Gaius' arched eyebrow and extremely watchful eye as some of his vials had toppled dangerously about to tip over.

Gwen was sitting on Gaius' cot near the old physician himself - she had been taking care of him - and Merlin was systematically pacing the entire length of the room.

They could all see the pain and regret in his eyes and the hunch of his shoulders as he tried to sort out what he should tell his friends. He had told them the basics: that they had nothing to fear from him, that he wasn't evil and about some of the times where he had saved their lives. Wasn't that enough?

Apparently not as they were all just sitting there waiting for him to start talking or whatever it is that they were expecting. He didn't know.

Gwen telling him that they needed to know everything have brought up both wonderful and terrible memories and events. The sweet and cursed times with Freya, the one day with Balinor, the wisdom and fierceness of Kilgharrah, the courage and rage of Morgana.

What was he meant to be telling them? He didn't know so he kept on pacing. Surely they can wait? Nearly six years of events surely is a lot to be flashing through his mind again?

"_Merlin_." the growl was so realistic, he turned around and faced Arthur. Well, he thought it would be Arthur who would lose his patience first and was pleasantly surprised when he and everyone else turned and stared at Gwen. _Gwen. _Seriously, _Gwen_? of all people it would be Gwen.

Of course.

He smiled slightly and finally took a seat on the floor at the foot of Gaius' chair. He felt his surrogate father pat his hair and ruffle his hair.

And finally it all came spilling it out. It might have been painful to bring the memories he had stored away so carefully to come to the forefront once more. But once he had finished his story many hours later, he felt happy. Actually happy!

Of course, not the entire conversation was pleasant. They had shouted, magic used, swords were drawn, tears had been shed by everyone and laughter had reined command for a while.

And by the end, it had all been worth it.

Yes, it would take time but friendship always prevails. Family always prevails.

Because a half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole.

* * *

_Sorry bout the abrupt ending. I'm probably up putting an epilogue soon and might be having a sequel to this story but it'll probably have a more humorous edge to it. _

_Hope you've enjoyed it :D_

_Cya soon! Storm._


	16. A Huge Thank You

_Thank you for the 88 awesome reviews, the 61 __brilliant favourites and to the 155 amazing followers! You guys are amazing!_

_Thank you so much for putting up with my rants and horrible updating times._

_ And thanks to your support, I'm going to have a sequel which is a challenge that I decided to try out by _darkoraclegirl_. Thanks to her or I would've just left this story there. :D_

_And thanks to _shadow visor_ who pushed me onwards and listened to all moaning and groaning._

_I'm hopefully going to be posting the 'prologue' in a couple of days when I have some more of the story planned out so that hopefully the sequel is a little more smooth. _

_Once again, thanks to all you fantastic people :D_

_Cya soon :D_

_Storm._


	17. Sequelly Sequel

_Thanks again for all your support guys!_

_I just wanted to say that I've just posted the sequel and it's called 'Switched'. _

_Anyways, just to let you know :D_

_Cya! Storm._


End file.
